


Interlude III (Second Thoughts)

by Anonymous



Series: A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Side notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: BASED ON ALBUM A PICTURE PERFECT HOLLYWOOD HEARTBREAK BY ZACH CALLISONA quick side note.If I'm missing any tags please tell me! I honestly don't know how to tag this work.
Relationships: Past Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders - Relationship
Series: A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799641
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Interlude III (Second Thoughts)

In the margins of the report you can find a quickly and sloppily written note. 

_ “The truth is, the kid's medicine made him sin. Whether it's from a doctor or a dealer. Screaming about Janus. _

_ We put his record on until he's bleeding on the needle, and he's weeping in the street.  _

_ Cut down on his curtain call.That's where he's gonna sleep.  _

_ Take aim with these hands he once possessed.  _

_ A dozen roses on the pavement laid the rest.  _

_ “Oh my dear brother Remus, Will I feel some remorse?” _

_ He says "No, pull the trigger. Cause he's left us no recourse. His brain has a sickness,  _

_ So kill it at the source." _


End file.
